


Not Just For Research

by articcat621



Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crossover, First Meetings, Romance, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy heads to Washington to conduct research. There, she meets someone who might just be able to help her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Sam Uley
Series: Of Werewolves and Witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	Not Just For Research

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for Draco's Den A Slytherin Walks into a Pub Fic-A-Thon. My prompt was: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets Sam Uley.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Pansy stepped into the small cafe, looking around. She didn’t know where else to grab some coffee, but the woman who ran the hotel said this was the closet cafe around. It was tiny and dark, with music playing in the background. It almost sounded tribal, and she wondered if the cafe was run by the nearby Quileute tribe. Walking up to the counter, she saw a dark skinned woman at the counter. 

“What can I get for you?” she asked politely.

“Can I get a chai latte?” Pansy ordered. “And a croissant.” 

“Sure thing. For here or to go?”

“Here,” Pansy answered, handing over the money. “And could I possibly get the wifi password?”

“Sure thing, it’s Quileute.” She paused. “Do you need me to spell it?”

“Nope,” Pansy said, grinning.

“First time I’ve ever heard that,” the woman said, laughing. “Well, sit down and I’ll bring this right over.”

“Thanks,” Pansy said. She found a table in the corner to sit at. Making herself comfortable, she opened up her laptop and set to work.

“Here you are,” the waitress said, putting the drink and croissant down on the table. “So, where are you from?”

“England,” Pansy answered. 

“And what brings you to this area? It’s not really a tourist destination.”

Pansy laughed. “Trust me, the weather is just as weary in England. It rains all the time back home.”

She laughed. “Well, just holler if you need anything else.”

Pansy nodded, but continued to work on what she was there for.

* * *

Two hours later, Pansy startled when someone sat and joined her at the small table.

“You must be the English girl asking a lot of questions.”

Pansy met his dark gaze. He was muscular, with black hair and brown eyes. His very presence was commanding, something that Pansy found herself immediately liking.

“Name’s Pansy,” she said, introducing herself. “And you are?”

“Sam,” he said.

“Sam,” she repeated, closing her laptop. “You must be from La Push, then?”

“How did you know?” he asked.

“It’s not hard to tell,” Pansy said, smiling. “I was actually hoping for a local to show me around… Are you interested?”

“Why are you so interested in the Quileute?” Sam asked.

Finishing her latte, Pansy smiled at him. “I’m comparing the abilities and lifestyle choices of werewolves and shapeshifters.” 

“And you think you’ll find either of those here?”

“See, now if you wanted to pretend you didn’t know anything, you would have asked why I even believed in werewolves or shapeshifters,” Pansy countered cheekily. “So, I’m assuming you're the alpha.” She licked her lips slightly as she looked him over. _Definitely alpha material,_ she thought.

“I know there are shapeshifters here, Sam, you won’t be changing my mind,” she said after a few moments where he didn’t speak. He just looked at her, his eyes narrowed. “So, are you going to help me or not?”

“How do you know?” he asked finally.

“I’m a witch,” Pansy said. “I work for the British government doing research.”

“And what does your research entail?” Sam asked.

Pansy reached out, placing her hand on top of Sam’s. “I’m not a threat to your pack,” she told him sincerely. “I just want to ask a few questions, that’s all.”

“Fine,” Sam said, standing. “Pack your things; I can take you to the Quileute reservation.”

“Seriously?” Pansy’s eyes widened. “Thank you!” She quickly began to pack her things into her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulders, she looked at him eagerly. “Ready.” Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she didn’t doubt that he could hear it.

As Pansy followed Sam out of the cafe, she was excited to get to learn more about the Quileutes and shapeshifters, but she was even more excited to get to know the alpha of the pack, Sam... And not just for research purposes.


End file.
